I love you and it is all that matters
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: {Geek x Alnia (OC)} Quand le geek fait une bêtise et qu'il se retrouve seul ,sous la pluie, il n'avait pas pensé qu'un ange allait passer par ici... son ange. (Lemon au chapitre 26)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people! Pour faire plaisir à ma Petite Alnia, je peux pas lui dire non...j'ai décidé de lui faire une fanfic Geex Alnia! Les chapitres seront aussi courts mais publiés à rythmes réguliers ! Voilà sur ceux Bonne lecture!_

 **Disclaimer: Euh alors le geek n'est pas à moi, Aru c'est qu'une question de temps et je m'appartiens à moi-même xD**

* * *

 **I love you and it is all that matters**

 _Chapitre 1 :_

C'était un jour comme les autres, il pleuvait dehors, le vent soufflait, les habitants couraient pour se mettre à l'abris, mais deux personnes ne se précipitaient pas, elles sautaient dans les flaques tels deux grands enfants en riant à gorges déployées puisqu'après tout, elles avaient toute la vie devant elles. Les deux jeunes filles ignoraient les intempéries, défiant le temps. Quand soudain la plus petite s'arrêta devant une place où se trouvait un jeune garçon, recroquevillé sur lui-même en larme et apeuré. Il était seul, trempé jusqu'aux os, prit d'incontrôlables spasmes.

« On ne va pas le laisser comme ça…dit doucement Alnia

-Ouais t'as raison, le pauvre… » finit Agathe

Elles s'approchèrent doucement de l'homme qui n'avait pas encore déceler leurs présences. Il sursauta en apercevant deux regards curieux et inquiets se poser sur lui. L'enfant essuya ses yeux remplis de larme et bégaya en voyant les poitrines des deux filles.

« Boobies ?!

-Je m'appelle Aru pas boobies, et toi ?

-Geek…

-Pourquoi t'es tout seul ? continua la brune

-Mathieu m'a laissé là, alors je l'attends…. Répondit-il en grelottant.

-Avec ce temps il ne reviendra pas…tu veux venir chez nous ? Enfin si t'es d'accord Agathe

-Ouais bien sûr on ne va pas le laisser là, il va attraper froid!»

Alnia prit la main du gameur pour le redresser et lui sourit tendrement. Ils partirent vers l'appartement de la plus veille en courant. La personnalité de SLG détailla un peu plus en détails ses 'sauveuses '. Aru faisait 1m50, ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient sur ses épaules avec une mèche rouge sur le côté droit, ses yeux noisettes le scrutaient avec intéressement, ses lèvres pulpeuses à moitié entrouvertes laissaient passer l'air de nouveau chaud, son teeshirt bleu laissé entrevoir ses formes et son parfum, un mélange de fruit et d'herbe coupé divin. Quant à l'autre elle était déjà un peu plus grande, environ sa taille mais avait des formes moins développées, elle possédait de court cheveux rouges légèrement en bataille mettant en valeur ses yeux aciers. Elle revint le voir avec une couverture et une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Merci beaucoup…je ne mérite pas autant…

-Dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est rien ! s'exclama Agathe

-Tu veux bien nous dire pourquoi ton ami il t'a abandonné ? Ce n'est pas vraiment gentil… demanda Alnia en s'asseyant à côté du geek lui provoquant quelques rougissements.

-On tournait un nouvel épisode et j'ai fait tomber la caméra par terre alors Mathieu il s'est énervé et il m'a laissé dans le parc en me disant qu'il allait me chercher plus tard… » répondit-il en pleure.

Aru le prit instantanément dans ses bras pour le calmer dans un geste de panique. Elle caressa ses cheveux dans l'espoir que ses pleurs se tarissent. Le gameur ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans ses bras, fatigué par les derniers évènements, confortablement installé et rassuré de ne plus être seul.

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Me demandait pas pourquoi je me suis mise dedans aucune idée, envie comme ça xD bref la suite arrivera dans 3jours grand max faut que je l'écrive!_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello people! Me voici pour ce deuxième chapitre! Bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il te plaira Aru ^^_

 ** _Disclaimer: Comme le précédent chap rien ne m'appartient à pars moi-même_**

* * *

 _ **Geek x Alnia**_

 **I love you and it is all that matters**

 _Chapitre 2 :_

Le geek ouvrit doucement ses paupières dans une chambre chaleureuse. Des posters de jeux-vidéos et de mangas semblable aux siens y étaient accrochés. Il frotta ses yeux en étirant son corps engourdi par le sommeil. Il c'était endormi la veille sans vraiment porter importance où il se trouvait… Pourtant Mathieu lui avait toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus et encore moins les suivre sous peine de finir comme une des victimes du Patron…Il se leva doucement, ouvrant la porte en faisant grincer le bâtant en bois. Il arriva dans le salon, où se trouvait Aru regardant la télévision dans le canapé noir et Agathe buvant un café corsé en lisant le journal.

« Euh…Bonjour » dit-il d'une voix peu convaincante.

Alnia sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à voir le gameur vêtu de son tee-shirt et son caleçon avec les cheveux en batailles débarquer dans le salon. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux en signe de réponse et l'invita à se rapprocher, chose qu'il fit à moitié rassuré. Il était seul, dans une maison avec deux filles inconnues, il ne sait où et sans nouvelles des autres… Un éclair de lucidité traversa alors son esprit, il avait complétement oublié qu'à la base il attendait Mathieu sous la pluie. Il courut dans la pièce où il c'était précédemment assoupi pour récupérer son téléphone. Il l'alluma assez retissent et découvrit une dizaine de sms et appel manqué, d'abord en colère puis inquiet et prit de panique. Il remit précipitamment son pantalon et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. La sonnerie se fit entendre puis la voix du présentateur de SLG coupa le lourd silence installé.

« Oh Putain Geek c'est toi ! Je suis tellement désolé pour hier je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver pour ça, je regrette, sincèrement….

-C'est à moi de m'excuser je te n'ai pas attendu…

-T'es où là ?!

-Chez deux filles très gentilles qui m'ont recueilli hier.

-D'accord dis-moi l'adresse je viens te chercher ! »

La personnalité alla demander à ses hôtes avant de la transmettre à son créateur. Il se posa ensuite à côté d'Aru, gêné mais soulagé.

« Alors tu nous abandonnes déjà ?!dit la brune, une pointe de tristesse dans le regard

-Oui désolé….mais…o-on pourra se revoir si tu veux…

-C'est vrai ?! demanda t'elle les yeux pétillant.

-Oui avec plaisir ! Vous pouvez passer à la maison quand vous voulez ! Faut juste faire attention à pas écraser le Hippie et pas trop approcher le Patron et c'est bon !

-Agathe tu voudras ? questionna la plus jeune avec une moue adorable.

-Ouais avec plaisir ! »

A ces mots le geek fut heureux, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami ou même de personne aussi attentionnée avec lui, sauf sa famille et encore… Il sentit une grande force monter en lui, pulsant dans ses veines. Depuis qu'il était devenu la victime, les gens le martyrisaient plus qu'autre chose, c'était nouveau pour lui cette sensation. Mais est-ce de la joie quand il voit Aru lui sourire ou autre chose de bien plus fort ?

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Meilleur intrigue du monde? N'est-ce pas? Sur ceux à la prochaine_

 _Bonne soirée_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre! Je tiens à vous préciser que le prochain chap mettra un peu plus de temps, étant donné que j'ai énormément de contrôle qui vont arriver et en plus 2fanfic et 2 OS en cours plus 2 OS à faire autant vous dire que j'ai du boulot! Bref bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Et non rien n'est à moi sauf moi-même_**

* * *

 **I love you and it is all that matters**

 _Chapitre 3 :_

Le geek ne cessait de l'observer en attendant que Mathieu revienne en se posant mille et une question. Pourquoi il l'a trouvé belle ? Pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade dès qui la voyait ? Pourquoi ses joues s'empourpraient ? Tout cela lui donnait des migraines et le stressait…Il alla ouvrir sa bouche pour leur demander si c'était normal mais on toqua à la porte. Instantanément Agathe se leva pour ouvrir le bâtant en bois où des bruits raisonnaient. C'est avec un sourire qu'elle accueillit le visiteur qui se précipita dans le salon pour câliner sa personnalité. Il ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux en resserrant sa prise.

« Oh putain me fais plus jamais une peur pareille ! s'exclama t'il en embrassant son front.

-Oui je te le promets… »répondit-il en rougissant faiblement, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Le présentateur de SLG releva la tête pour voir les deux filles, les regarder avec amusement. Il bredouilla quelques mots pour les remercier.

« Dis Mathieu, elles pourront venir un de ses jours à la maison ?

-Euh oui…bien sûr si tu veux…j'irais juste faire un tour avec le patron pour vous laisser seul c'est tout… »

Le geek l'enlaça en souriant comme un idiot. Il se sortit de ses bras pour aller voir les filles. Il baissa son regard vers ses pieds jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Merci beaucoup…je… tient c'est mon numéro pour qu'on discute. Dit la personnalité gêné en tendant un bout de papier à Aru.

-C'est normal et merci.

-On pourra se revoir alors ? bégaya t'il

-Oui avec plaisir. » Sourit-elle

Le geek se jeta dans ses bras heureux, pour la remercier comme il faut. Alnia se laissa faire, elle aussi rouge. Elle resserra sa prise en lui souriant. Elle lui laissa un baiser sur la joue en signe d'adieu. Le gameur bredouilla quelques mots , rouge tomate, ne sachant quoi répondre sous le léger rire de son créateur. Mathieu les remercia encore une fois avant de partir avec sa personnalité en tenant sa main.

« Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose ? Tu veux une glace ? Une crêpe…. ? commença Mathieu doucement

-Oh oui pourquoi pas, je dis pas non. »

Ils allèrent tranquillement dans une petite brasserie pour manger un dessert. Le présentateur de SLG sourit en voyant le geek fixer son téléphone dans l'espoir de recevoir un sms.

« Tu l'aimes ? demanda t'il en trempant ses lèves dans son café

-Qu….qu….qu….quoi ?! P-pa-pas du tout ! En-enfin j-j-je sais p-p-pas….

-T'as le temps l'amour vient quand on s'y attend le moins. Mais si tu te trouves une copine c'est bien.

-Ou-oui…j'espère que ça sera elle…. »

Et le bruit d'un sms retentit.

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _J'aime couper où il y a le moins d'intrigue possible! xD_

 _Bref bonne soirée !_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut la compagnie! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre! Sur ceux bonne lecture ^^_

 ** _Disclaimer: Je me répète mais rien à moi_**

* * *

 **I love you and it is all that matters**

 _Chapitre 4 :_

Instantanément le geek se jeta sur son téléphone, heureux de voir un numéro inconnu apparaître. Sa joie fut de plus belle à la vue du nom de la personne et du sms :

 _* Salut Geek, c'est Aru. Je me suis dit que ça serait cool qu'on aille au cinéma ensemble. Demain il passe le dernier James Bond, si ça te dit d'y aller avec moi. Réponds-moi vite =) *_

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine sous ce flux d'émotions. Un sourire niais s'installa sur son visage ainsi qu'un immense bonheur. Il se retourna vers Mathieu qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, bien décidé à lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« Alors c'est elle ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Oui et elle m'a proposé d'aller au cinéma avec elle demain….j-je peux ?

-Bien sûr si ça te fais plaisir !

-C'est vrai ?! Merci ! s'exclama t'il en sautant dans ses bras.

-Et si on rentrait à la maison ? Je me ferais bien une bonne partie de WoW avec toi. »

Ils repartirent vers leur appartement, le _gameur_ sautillant partout, un sourire ne quittant plus ses lèvres. Une fois arrivée, il prit le temps de lui répondre, acceptant avec plaisir son invitation avant de courir vers le panda pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

« J'suis fier de toi ! Mais fais attention de ne pas passer trop vite dans la _friendzone ._ lui dit l'ursidé en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Cela veut dire quoi ?

-C'est quand une fille que t'aime te considère comme un ami et seulement cela alors que toi tu voudrais plus.

-M-mais je ne sais pas si je l'aime ….

-T'inquiètes tu t'en rendras vite compte !

-Et je fais quoi si c'est le cas ?

-Tu la joues cool, branché … expliqua t'il en faisant des gestes.

-C'est pour ça qu'aucune gonzesse a traversé cette baraque dans tes bras ! répondit une voix plus grave derrière eux.

-Non-non c'est pas vrai ! J'en ai déjà ramené des filles ! Et des belles en plus ! rétorqua-t-il, rouge et gêné

-Mais oui et moi j'suis vierge… reprit ironiquement le criminel en se faisant un café.

-Patron faut faire comment pour séduire une fille alors ? bégaya le plus petit.

-Y'a pas besoin ! C'est elle qui doit venir vers toi et non l'inverse après t'es sûr de la baiser !

-Lui dis pas de connerie ! Tu verras geek c'est tout, c'est via tes émotions et laisses pas ces abrutis de dire des bêtises. » Conclut Mathieu en jetant un regard à ses deux personnalités.

Le _gameur_ acquiesça pas plus avancé qu'avant et sûrement plus perdu. Tout ce qui savait c'est qu'il aimait bien cette fille, que cela soit en amitié ou amour et que demain il la verrait. À cette pensée il se précipita dans sa chambre pour préparer sa tenue pour le cinéma et d'autres détails même si tout avait déjà commencé, les rouages du mécanisme s'enclenchaient…

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Et je vous laisse sur cette touche de poésie! Je sais pas mais en ce moment dès que j'écris mes phrases riment énormément '.'_

 _Sur ceux bonne soirée et n'hésitez pas à review ou autre ça fait toujours plaisir_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut à tous! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre! Rien de spécial à dire à part bonne lecture._

* * *

 **I love you and it is all that matters**

 _Chapitre 5 :_

Le geek courrait dans les rues, impatient d'avoir son « premier rendez-vous », il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire mais il l'avait entendu dans tellement de films dans son cas que c'est sûrement ça… Il regarda son téléphone 14h20, mince il est en retard ! Il accéléra le pas pressé et excité comme une puce. Soudain il s'arrêta, Aru l'attendait, vêtu d'une robe blanche élégante, des chaussures plates et un sourire, le même qui ne l'a quitté jamais. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, l'incitant à la rejoindre dans la file.

« T'as failli être à la bourre !

-Ou-oui désolé, Mathieu a commencé à me parler et il ne s'arrêtait plus…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est pas grave ! De toute façon j'suis pas pressée je n'aime pas le cinéma.

-Pourquoi tu m'as proposé alors ? » Demanda le gameur perdu.

Alnia rougit faiblement en baissant la tête, ses doigts trituraient ses cheveux, gênée.

« Ben euh…enfaite… je voulais qu'on fasse un truc ensemble et j'ai demandé à Agathe et elle m'a dit que le cinéma c'était bien….

-On peut aller à la fête foraine si tu préfères, moi le temps ... qu'on passe du te-temps ensemble ça-ça me va.

\- C'est vrai ?!

-Ou-oui. »

Ils sortirent de la file beaucoup trop longue pour aller à la foire à côté. En effet il se trouvait de multiples attractions qui donnaient envies à nos deux protagonistes. Instantanément ils se dirigèrent vers les montagnes russes, heureux comme deux enfants.

Après quelques cris, joies et frayeur, le geek ne se sentait pas très bien. Son estomac ne tenait pas vraiment en place avec tout cela.

« T'es tout pâle…tu veux aller manger quelque chose ?

-Je ne dis pas non, j'ai mal au ventre.

-Je connais la technique ! De la barbe à papa ! C'est magique ! » s'exclama la brune en lui prenant la main.

Le geek rougit à ce geste, il pressa un peu plus cette main chaude qui enlaçait la sienne. Ce simple contact le rendait fou, il ressenti un incommensurable bonheur l'envahir. Il la laissa le trainer dans la foule de gens pour se diriger vers l'endroit tant convoité. Une fois leur friandise achetée, ils la dégustèrent tranquillement sur un banc. Ils eurent fini rapidement et continuèrent les attractions bien décidés à profiter un maximum.

* * *

« Merci c'était sympa aujourd'hui…. Souffla le geek rouge.

-C'est moi qui doit te remercier d'avoir accepté... et aussi merci pour la peluche de panda j'adore ! Elle est trop mignonne ! » s'exclama t'elle en la serrant un peu plus.

 _*Pas aussi mignonne que toi. * pensa le gameur._

Il se reprit bien vite, et la raccompagna devant chez elle.

« On pourra se revoir ? demanda t'il

-Oui bien sûr ! Me suis enfin fait un ami ! Je ne vais pas te lâcher maintenant ! »

Une chose se brisa dans le plus jeune, il eut mal à cette entente. Un simple ami ? Pas plus ? Il partit déçu, les larmes aux yeux…pourquoi avait-il si mal ?!

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Sur ceux bonne soirée! Voilà j'espère que ça te plait toujours ^^_

 _Bisoussssssss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut la compagnie! Voici le chapitre 6 de cette fanfiction! Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Non rien de rien, non je ne possède rien_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 :_

Le geek rentra chez lui, la boule au ventre et la sensation d'avoir été brisé. Il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre ne laissant aux autres se poser des questions sur sa journée ou même son état. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pleura, sa tristesse inconnue, son désespoir de ne jamais finir aimer et ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était malheureux sans comprendre, pourtant il avait passé une magnifique journée en compagnie d'Aru. Elle avait été adorable comme à son habitude, gentille, douce mais ses derniers mots tournaient dans sa tête tel le refrain d'une chanson…Ami, ami, et c'est tout, alors qu'il aurait voulu tellement plus…. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait rien sur ce sujet assez délicat. Dans cette « famille » personne n'avait de copine ou était amoureux, enfin il croit. Perdu dans ses pensées il sentit une présence rassurante derrière lui, c'était Mathieu qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Alors mon grand c'est quoi le problème ? demanda t'il en caressant ses cheveux.

-Je sais pas…. El-elle m'a dit qu'on était a-ami et ça m'a f-fait mal…

-Ah ça c'est parce que tu tombes amoureux…viens là. » Dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Le _gameur_ vint s'y réfugier et se calma petit à petit. Il reprit une respiration lente et régulière et sécha ses larmes. Il profita du torse chaud de son créateur et arrêta de se poser des questions, il regardera sur internet ce soir les symptômes de l'amour et c'est tout ! Il avait toujours fait comme ça quand il cherchait la réponse à une question _(Wikipédia est ton ami)._ Les doigts du plus vieux cajolaient doucement ses cheveux en attendant qu'il daigne ouvrir la bouche.

« Si tu veux en parler je suis là enfin on est là.

-C'est gentil, me-merci…. Dis Mathieu ? dit-il après un moment de blanc

-Oui ?

-ça fait quoi quand on est amoureux ? » demanda t'il insouciamment

Le schizophrène le regarda interloqué, comment expliquer ce qu'est l'amour, ce ne sont pas des mots, des paroles se sont des actes, des gestes, des sentiments. Un tas de facteur rentre en jeu, les sensations, l'admiration, le physique, l'intelligence… Il soupira, voilà qu'il était bien avancé ! Il jeta un regard suppliant au patron qui passait par là, lui demandant un coup de main. Celui-ci souffla en s'allumant une clope.

« Quand t'es amoureux t'as pas envie que de baiser la personne. Dit le criminel en restant sur le pas de la porte.

-Tu peux le dire moins vulgairement s'il te plaît ? » questionna Mathieu à son vis-à-vis

Le geek se tourna vers l'homme en noir pour l'écouter, attentif.

« Hum c'est quand…tu veux passer un maximum de temps avec elle, tu te sens bien quand elle est là… t'es heureux quoi ! Et un tas de connerie niaise de ce genre. Expliqua t'il en fixant le jeune homme.

-Ah…. D'accord j'ai compris…enfin je crois…. Répondit-il perdu.

-Et alors tu l'aimes ? » lui demanda le présentateur de SLG

Le _gameur_ ouvrit sa bouche sèche pour enfin dire…..

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Non il ne dit pas à suivre hein xD voilà je coupe comme ça parce que j'aime mettre un pseudo-suspense ! Bref j'espère que ça te plait encore et aux gens qui lisent cette fanfic ( 250 vues) Bref si tu veux que je te rajoute des trucs n'hésite pas, c'est TA fanfic Aru et vu que j'écris le jour-même ben c'est comme tu veux :3_

 _Biz_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello tout le monde! Me voici pour ce chapitre 7! Déjà, c'est rapide xD Bref ma petite Aru j'ai mis tout ce que tu voulais ^^ Sur ceux bonne lecture_

 ** _Disclaimer: Non rien de rien, non je ne possède rien_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_ :

Le _gameur_ ouvrit sa bouche sèche pour enfin dire….

« Je-je-je crois oui…

-Ben tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué ! s'exclama Mathieu ravit.

-Le gamin va enfin baiser avec une gonzesse, est-ce possible ?! renchérit le Patron, surpris

\- Faudrait encore qu'elle ressente là même chose mais personne ne m'aime…

-Ouais t'as raison laisse tomber, elle est trop bien pour toi ! continua le criminel s'attirant les foudres du créateur.

\- Ma-mais c'est faux, je suis sûr que je peux arriver à la faire m'aimer ! » répondit le geek en se levant.

D'un coup plus sûr de lui, il essuya ses larmes, remit sa casquette en place et prit son téléphone. D'un geste assuré il composa le numéro d'Aru, défiant du regard les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Mais cette adrénaline descendit aussi vite qu'elle fut montée quand la voix de la jeune fille se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Oui ?

-Sa-salut c'est le geek…

-Ah Coucou ! Ça va ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure…si tu voulais garder la peluche il suffisait de me demander tu sais…

-Non c'est pas ça…tu-tu…je-je voudrais te parler face à face enfaite, j'ai quelques chose à te dire.

-Euh oui d'accord, demain au café en bas de la rue ? proposa t'elle

-Ou-oui à demain… »

Le _gameur_ raccrocha, les yeux gorgés de larme, la voix tremblante, il se refugia une énième fois dans les bras du schizophrène. Celui-ci caressa tendrement ses cheveux en soupirant, le voilà reparti pour un tour ! Il le calma pendant des minutes, des heures s'en voir le temps passer. Le petit s'endormit enfin, fatigué par les derniers évènements. Mathieu le remit dans son lit, rabattant la couette jusqu'à ses oreilles en soufflant. Voilà qu'il lui faisait une crise d'adolescence ! Mon Dieu il est mal barré, manqué plus que cela ! La seule chose positive c'est qu'il était à peu près sûr que Alnia soit amoureuse de lui, au moins il espère. Ce n'est pas avec une envie particulière qu'il veut consoler le geek de son premier coup de cœur…

* * *

Le _gameur_ émergea doucement de son sommeil, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil en soupirant. Aujourd'hui il devait dire la vérité à Aru , qu'il aimait, que c'était la fille de sa vie et qu'il voudrait même lui faire des bébés ! Confiant, il se leva, s'habilla et se prépara. C'est à 11h10 qu'il arriva dans le café. Il trouva Alnia discutant avec une autre jeune fille, racontant une histoire d'un professeur de français sur Rimbaud ou il ne sait.

« Salut geek on t'attendait ! Je te présente _Ama3lle_ c'est ma meilleure amie ! _Ama3lle_ voici un ami, geek. Tu voulais me dire quoi alors ?

-Je-je…tu-tu…je…non rien enfaite j'ai oublié… »

Il lui fit un faux-sourire avant de partir précipitamment. Il n'a pas le courage de lui avouer, c'est trop dur, il vaut mieux qu'ils restent amis…Il entendit des pas au loin, instinctivement il se tourna pour voir Aru lui courir après.

« Attends t'as oublié quelque chose… commença t'elle

-Ah bon quoi ?

-ça. » et elle l'embrassa.

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Mes intrigues sont de mieux en mieux xD_

 _bonne soirée_

 _Biz_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut tout le monde! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais je suis en déménagement donc c'est assez compliqué ^^ J'espère que ça te plait toujours Aru! Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Non rien de rien, non je ne possède rien_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 :_

Le geek bloqua et devint rouge. Il sentit les lèvres d'Aru se sortir après quelques secondes de pur bonheur. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il frissonnait.

« Je…..je t'aime…. Dit-elle, gênée

-M-moi aussi…je t'aime…. »

Alnia lui adressa le plus beau de ses sourires en se collant contre son torse pour lui faire un câlin. _Le gameur_ se laissa faire avec plaisir. Il en profita pour caresser ses longs cheveux.

« Dit….tenta-il

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien refaire ce que tu as fait ?

-Tu veux dire ça ? »

Elle l'embrassa une deuxième fois, toujours avec douceur. Ses lippes se mouvèrent quand elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur. Le brun l'enlaça en ouvrant sa bouche, peu sûr de lui. C'est son premier vrai baiser, soit il en avait déjà eu avant à cause de GHB et autre chose qu'il aurait voulu oublier, mais c'est le premier avec une personne qu'il aime vraiment. Sa langue sortit précautionneusement pour venir rencontrer sa jumelle. Ce fut d'abord qu'un simple contact, une caresse, elles se sortaient pour mieux se rencontrer. Puis leur baiser s'enflamma comme leur amour pour les consumer. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, frôlant le palet de l'autre. Mais malheureusement ils durent stopper leur échange par manque du précieux oxygène. Ils reprirent leurs souffles devenus saccadés, observant les iris de l'autre.

« C'est la première fois que j'embrasse une fille. Avoua-t-il, embarrassé.

-Moi aussi c'est mon premier baiser, mais c'est très plaisant. »

Aru se nicha contre lui, elle sentit les doigts de son amoureux caresser ses cheveux délicatement.

« Tu veux venir à la maison ? proposa t'il

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, ma famille est bizarre mais elle est très gentille. Sourit-il

-Avec plaisir alors ! Je préviens juste _Ama3lle_ et oui. »

La personnalité attendit impatient Alnia saluer son amie, lui faire la bise en souriant et repartir vers lui. Elle prit timidement sa main dans la sienne et s'accrocha à son bras, d'un geste amoureux.

« Ça ne te gêne pas au moins ? demanda t'elle

-N-non pas du tout… j-j'ai juste pas l'habitude c'est tout mais j'aime bien. »

Le geek sortit son téléphone pour appeler Mathieu.

*Oui Allô ?

*Mathieu c'est moi.

*Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Geek ? Un problème ?

*Non tout va bien. Je peux passer à la maison avec Aru s'il te plaît ?

*Oui bien sûr, c'est avec plaisir !

*Merci ! A toute de suite !

Le _gameur_ lui adressa un faible sourire en se dirigeant vers l'appartement avec une personne qui n'aurait jamais cru… sa petite copine !

* * *

 _Voilà! J'espère que vous aimez toujours! N'hésitez pas à com's!_

 _Biz_

 _Agathou_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut la compagnie! Voilà ton chapitre Aru arrête d'actualiser ta page xD j'ai réalisé en plus dans mon infime bonté un de tes vœux de départ! Bref bonne lecture ^^_

 ** _Disclaimer: je ne possède rien_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 :_

Le geek ouvrit doucement la porte, d'un geste peu assuré, c'était la première fois qui ramenait une personne à la maison ! Le hippie était souvent accompagné du beatnik de minute papillon, le panda de vrais pandas ou encore le patron d'un peu tout le monde même s'il arrêtait de faire ça à l'appartement. Après une dispute avec Mathieu comme quoi il avait couché avec Antoine, il avait installé quelques règles et le criminel les appliquait étrangement. Le _gameur_ serra la main de sa nouvelle petite copine, assez apeuré. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur l'homme en noir ou sur son confrère musicien qui lui poserait pleins de questions.

« Voilà, c'est ma maison…

-C'est mignon tout plein ici ! Tu vis avec Mathieu c'est ça ?

-Ou-oui et mes 3 frères.

-Tu as une grande famille !

-Tu l'as dit ! Je te fais visiter ?

-Avec plaisir ! »

A ces mots, ils se déchaussèrent et la personnalité sursauta en relevant la tête. Sur le canapé, se trouvait le criminel profondément endormi, d'une manière presque mignonne. Il était à moitié avachi, la couette couvrant le bas de son corps, sa chemise entrouverte, une mine détendue au visage. Le geek se tourna vers Aru et mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Chuuuut il faut pas le réveiller ! On va se la jouer ninja ! murmura-t-il en levant son pied.

-D'accord ! On est des ninjas ! » Répondit-elle en souriant, amusée

Ils se regardèrent et d'un accord commun ils avancèrent à pas de loup vers la chambre du _gameur_ , esquivant les lattes de parquets grinçantes et les jouets du chat. Une fois l'escalier monté, ils sourirent avant d'exploser de rire, fiers !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda une voix douce derrière eux

Les deux compères sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un. Il se trouvait un homme en kigurumi de panda, leur sourire tendrement. Alnia resta sans voix, une personne identique au geek et en plus c'est un petit panda !

« Trop kawaii ! dit-elle en l'observant

-Toutes les fangirls disent ça ! Alors c'est toi Aru ?

-Oui ! Enchanté ! répondit-elle en lui adressant un radieux sourire.

-C'est marrant mais j'ai l'impression que tu dégages quelque chose de différent… mais je ne sais pas quoi…souffla le musicien, perdu

-Moi aussi j'suis un panda ! S'exclama-t-elle en montrant une petite queue toute ronde et des oreilles.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? S'étonna le geek.

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu m'aimais pour être sûre que tu ne me rejettes pas…

\- Jamais je ne te quitterai ! Je t'aime Aru pour ceux que tu es, tu aurais pu être un chat ça aurait été pareil. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, scellant cette promesse.

 **A suivre**

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vos aimez encore ^^ bonne soirée et n'hésitez pas à com's_

 _Gros bisous_


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut tout le monde! Excuse moi encore ma petite Aru mais j'ai déménagé comme je te l'ai expliqué et malheureusement le wifi me manquait et le mental aussi ^^ Bref sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Aru appartient à Aru (logique) et le reste à MR Sommet!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 :_

Et ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, scellant cette promesse. Maitre Panda sourit devant ce magnifique tableau. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait son petit Geek aussi heureux et « vivant ». Et surtout qui le voyait en couple et avec une petite copine ! Et que dire de celle-ci à part canon ! Une cascade de cheveux bruns tombait sur son svelte corps, sculpté comme un mannequin. Ses yeux électriques envoutaient quiconque osait croiser son regard de braise. Il aurait très bien pu tomber amoureux d'elle s'il avait appris à la connaitre et qu'elle n'était pas déjà avec son petit frère, comme il aimait bien l'appeler.

« Je vous laisse tranquille tous les deux, bon aprèm. Conclut le chanteur en descendant les escaliers

\- Maitre il y a le Patron qui dort en bas, faudrait pas le déranger, tu sais comment il est quand on le réveille…. Annonça le _gameur_ , d'un ton apeuré _._ »

Le musicien se rappela douloureusement la dernière fois que cela était arrivé…il s'en souvient très bien, même peut-être un peu trop bien…enfin surtout son petit fessier… Il se ressaisit en sentant le rouge monter à ses joues. Il baissa sa tête et remit sa capuche en place pour cacher son visage devant les regards perdus des deux jeunes.

« D'accord, je-je vais aller da-dans m-ma chambre… bafouilla-t-il, écrevisse en partant en courant.

-Euh d'accord… répondit le Geek, perdu.

-On va dans ta chambre alors ? proposa Aru

-O-oui. »

Ils se posèrent sur le lit du _gameur,_ gênés et rouges. Chacun n'osant regarder les yeux de l'autre. Alnia sourit faiblement en se collant contre son amoureux. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et attendit qu'il redresse la tête pour la voir. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, plus doux et voluptueux. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble pendant qu'ils se rapprochaient encore un peu plus. Une fois leur souffle manquant, ils se séparèrent, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

« Tu veux faire quoi alors ? Questionna le plus jeune.

\- Je ne sais pas… on peut se regarder un film ? Ou une série ? proposa-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de son chéri.

-O-o-oui j'ai plein de chose… »Dit-il en ouvrant une armoire noire.

Il se trouvait des tonnes et des tonnes de DVD passant des films d'horreurs aux films de super-héros. Il choisit un parmi tant d'autre et le tendit vers sa copine.

« Tu veux regarder lui ? » demanda t'il.

Aru prit le temps de lire le résumé et de regarder son chéri légèrement perdu. Elle lui adressa le plus beau de ses sourires en embrassant sa joue.

« Ce que tu veux mon petit geek d'amour. »

Le _gameur_ se fondit avec son tee-shirt à ce surnom. Il ouvrit et referma instantanément sa bouche, ne sachant quoi dire. Il regarda Aru qui lui souriait, amusée.

« Je-je-je…

-Ça te gêne que je t'appelle comme ça ? demanda t'elle, d'un air innocent.

-N-non je-j'ai p-pas l'habitude…

\- D'accord, alors ça marche ! »

La personnalité rougit encore faiblement, mit un bon marvel et se posa à côté de Alnia. Celle-ci se colla contre son torse et prit sa main dans la sienne. Le Geek ferma ses yeux, appréciant cette chaleur, ce corps contre le sien, ce moment unique. Il espérait que ce genre d'instant dure et ne cesse jamais.

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Note à moi-même_ _quand je suis pas bien j'écris naturellement de la guimauve ^^ Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à reviews ^^ sur ceux bonne fin de journée/ soirée!_

 _Gros bisous sur vous_

 _Agathou_


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut la compagnie! Merci pour les gens qui lisent/ découvrent cette fanfic! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: nope je possède rien_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 :_

Notre petit couple, enlacé tendrement, regardait sans grande attention le grand écran devant le lit du Geek. Non ils préféraient s'observer, décelant chaque détail physique de l'autre. Alnia rougit faiblement en sentant la main libre du g _ameur_ caresser sa joue. Ses doigts chauds sur sa peau froide la firent frémir. Il remonta sa main à ses petites oreilles, intrigué.

« C'est marrant on dirait celles de Maitre Panda. Dit-il en les pelotonnant.

-C'est ton frère en pyjama de panda ?

-C'est un kigurumi ! Mais oui c'est lui.

-Et tu ne veux pas me présenter au rester de ta famille ? » Demanda t'elle, les yeux pétillants.

Le Geek se tourna vers elle, penaud. Devait-il lui montrer à quel point sa famille est folle ?! Hum ce n'est pas une très bonne idée…Il regarda la petite bouille d'Aru, la lèvre inférieure baissée, de grand yeux presque larmoyants, les joues gonflés, il n'y a pas à dire elle sait y faire ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne !

« Bon…d'accord si tu veux…mais je te préviens, ils sont bizarres ! Souffla-t-il, rosé.

-D'accord, merci ! » S'exclama t'elle, fière.

Le _gameur_ éteignit sa télévision, rangea le DVD et récupéra la main de son n'amoureuse. Il ferma précautionneusement la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre en face de la sienne. Il toqua timidement et ne reçut aucune réponse.

« Il doit être à la douche…

\- On ne va pas y aller ? s'exclama Alnia.

\- Il est dans la douche, il se lave pas, je sais même pas s'il se lave…

-Il y fait quoi alors ?

-Je sais jamais… »

Aru ne parut pas plus troublée, elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle vit un homme identique à son geek habillé différemment. En effet celui-ci portait un bob, des lunettes roses et un tee-shirt Bob Marley. Il tremblait à moitié en criant des absurdités telle que « Plante verte » ou encore « pistache ». Elle sourit amusée.

« C'est marrant quand même, vous vous ressemblez tous ! Vous êtres des quintuplés ?

-Euh….oui !

-Salut gros ! » Dit le hippie

Il se tourna vers le petit couple. Il regarda de bas en haut Alnia, gênée avant de crier.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHH une fille ! Y'a une fille gros ! Fais gaffe !

-Hippie je te présente ma petite copine Aru.

-Bonjour. Répondit-elle, en levant la main.

-Salut grosse. T'as l'air peace grosse ! Sourit le beatnik.

-Voilà c'est un de mes frères.

-Chaussettes ! » Rigola le camé.

Ils laissèrent l'homme tranquille dans la douche avec sa musique et les rideaux de bain. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre du _gameur._ Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement en souriant.

« Mais tu m'as pas présenté l'homme qui dormait en bas. On va le voir ? »

Le Geek déglutit difficilement, la respiration devenue courte. Il commença même à trembler.

« Je….je… » Commença t'il.

Trop tard elle descendait déjà les escaliers...

* * *

 _Que de suspens! Bref je vous retrouve bientôt! N'hésitez pas à reviews...gros bisou_


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut tout le monde! Merci Aru de m'avoir dit: "surprends-moi" quand je te demande une petite idée...T'as de la chance que mon cerveau carbure! Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Aru est à elle-même et le reste à Mathieu Sommet, si ça gêne je supprime!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 :_

 _Trop tard elle descendait déjà les escaliers._

Le sang de geek ne fit qu'un tour. Sa respiration ne c'était pas calmée, au contraire, son souffle devenait plus rapide. Il réussit tout de même à calmer ses incessants tremblements, il était terrifié mais pas seulement pour lui mais pour Alnia. Elle ne savait rien du criminel en bas, et surtout de ce qu'il faisait… Elle est tellement innocente et candide, Aru ne tiendrait pas 1 minute seule avec le pervers, personne ne pourrait !

« Non, n'y vas pas ! » supplia t'il

Malheureusement, elle ne l'entendit pas. Il courut en bas, manquant de tomber plus d'une fois, mais qu'importe elle était plus important que tout. Et ce qu'il vit le dérangea grandement. Il sentit la moutarde monter à son nez, le rouge teindre ses joues et un sentiment mêlé de haine et colère l'envahir. Non son amoureuse n'avait rien, au contraire elle discutait tranquillement avec le Patron, comme si ne rien était. Elle riait faiblement à chaque phrase sortant de la bouche de l'homme en noir. De la jalousie ? Non c'était plus fort…Il remercia tout de même d'un signe de tête, Mathieu à côté qui surveillait sa personnalité du coin de l'œil, au cas où il se passait quelque chose.

« Je vois que tu as découvert mon dernier frère. » Marmonna le _gameur_ entre ses dents.

Il jeta un regard qui aurait fait froid dans le dos de n'importe qui au criminel. Celui-ci sourit amusé en s'allumant une énième cigarette. Il ignora les paroles du plus jeune, nullement intéressé. Non, il avait mieux à faire, pour une fois qu'une jolie proie venait le voir, sans appréhension et ne voulait que sympathiser, il comptait en profiter ! D'autant plus qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du corps du geek, de **_leur_** corps. Et, il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné, il n'avait qu'à voir les légers rougissements de la brune et son regard tourné vers le coussin à côté.

« Oui, il est très gentil et très drôle. Répondit Aru, en se tournant vers son amoureux.

-Il faut bien qu'une personne remonte le niveau dans cette baraque. Renchérit le pervers, amusé.

-Maintenant que tu l'as vu, on peut retourner finir le film dans **_ma_** chambre ? demanda-t-il, d'un œil mauvais.

-Pourquoi ? Je discute un peu là…on pourra le continuer plus tard… »

Le cœur du _gameur_ se serra, non il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste avec lui. Parler et rire avec le Patron c'est être à moitié dans son lit, ou ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…Il regarda son créateur qui observait la scène pour implorer son aide. Le schizophrène souffla, verrouilla son téléphone et se tourna vers le criminel. Il ferma les boutons de la veste de costard de son double en entier cachant son torse pâle. Celui-ci ne sut quoi répondre ou faire, perdu.

« Tu fous quoi là ? Questionna-t-il, de sa voix grave.

-Quand on a des invités on ne reste pas à moitié à poil, d'autant plus quand c'est la petite copine du gosse.

-C'est elle sa gonzesse ? Continua le pervers.

-Continues à te foutre de ma gueule et je te montre qui c'est le chef dans cette maison. Rajouta le brun, d'un ton lassé.

-Oh mais je n'attends que ça gamin. » Murmura l'homme en noir, en se rapprochant tel un prédateur.

Pendant ce temps, le geek tira sur la manche de Aru pour l'emmener loin du salon. Il remercia d'un signe de tête Mathieu et soupira…qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Bim intrigue! Non enfaite je laisse les fins de chapitres en suspens comme ça je peux aviser pour la suite xD Bref merci encore de liren com's... J'espère que vous avez aimés! Sur ceux bonne soirée_


	13. Chapter 13

_Salut tout le monde! Me revoici! Oui ma petite Aru je sais que tu avais une MEGA hype, donc, je suis très gentille, et la suite est arrivée! Sinon merci de suivre et com's c'est sympa ;) bref bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: comme d'hab, perso non à moi, si ça gêne je supprime._**

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 :_

 _Pendant ce temps, le geek tira sur la manche de Aru pour l'emmener loin du salon. Il remercia d'un signe de tête Mathieu et soupira…qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?_ Pendant que Alnia avançait tranquillement vers la chambre de son chéri sans faire attention à l'effet qu'elle a causé. Celui-ci se posait pleins de questions…devait-il faire quelque chose ? Intervenir ? Crier ? Lui faire parvenir tout cela ? Laisse couler ? Il souffla, perdu et désorienté, c'était bien la première fois que tout cela lui arrivait ! Ils se posèrent sur le lit, tous les deux pensif, mais, pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Aru…. ? Demanda le g _ameur_ , désireux d'explications.

-Il est vraiment beau ton frère, et intelligent, et drôle et…. »

Il avait arrêté d'écouter. S'il ça aurait été possible son cœur serait sorti de sa poitrine. Il pourrait mourir sur le coup, rien ne le gênerait. Il sentit cet organe battre la chamade se briser violemment. Alors c'est ça avoir le cœur brisé ? Cette sensation électrisante, comme un coup de foudre, mais, cette fois-ci dans le mauvais sens… Oui, il avait mal, une douleur horrible, insupportable, invivable… Les larmes commencèrent à troubler sa vue, il baissa la tête et pleura silencieusement. Alnia s'en rendit compte et instantanément le prit dans ses bras. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux et embrassa son front.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Questionna-t-elle d'un ton doux et rassurant.

-Tu…tu..m'aimes pas…. Articula-t-il faiblement entre deux reniflements.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que tu complimentes le Patron et je sais très bien où ça mène, de dire ce genre de choses, surtout à lui… expliqua t'il en essuyant ses yeux.

-Tu crois que je suis amoureuse de lui ?!

-….oui… murmura-t-il, comme un secret.

-Soit il est beau, charismatique, drôle et tout ce qui va avec….mais…je t'aime toi.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui bien sûr que c'est vrai, c'est toi qui me fait craquer Geek, **mon** geek. »

A ces mots ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du g _ameur_ comme pour montrer la vérité de ses paroles. Celui-ci rassuré, se laissa faire et se détendit. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, passa une main maladroite dans la chevelure de la brune et l'autre sur sa hanche. Ils se sortirent après de longues minutes. Aru remonta doucement un de ses doigts vers les joues humides du garçon pour les essuyer d'un geste délicat.

« Tu m'en veux d'avoir pensé le contraire ? demanda le Geek, penaud.

-N-non, je-je je n'aurais pas dû parler avec lui comme ça et refuser de rester avec toi…excuse-moi…

-C'est pas grave c'est oublié. » Sourit-il, joyeusement.

 ***si seulement c'était aussi simple…*** pensa t'elle en lui rendant son sourire.

 **a suivre!**

* * *

 _C'est fou plus cette fic avance plus ça m'amuse de l'écrire x) bref j'espère que cale vous a plu! Sur ceux bonne fin de journée_

 _Bisou_


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut la compagnie! Me voilà de retour! Pardonnez mon léger retard mais disons que les révisions prennent un petit peu de temps et que c'est long! Bref merci encore de suivre et reviews c'est bien aimable! Me voici donc pour un nouveau chapitre (14 je crois) et ça commence à avancer ! Sur ceux j'ai mis ce que tu voulais Aru, oui j'ai placé ton truc bizarre de Patrick Sébastien xD ! Alors bonne lecture!_

 **Disclaimer: Alors les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Mathieu Sommet sauf Alnia qui est à elle-même, malheureusement je voudrais bien les posséder mais je ne peux pas! Donc si ça gêne je supprime**

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 :_

 _*si seulement c'était aussi simple…* pensa t'elle en lui rendant son sourire._

Le Geek se colla contre elle en soupirant d' aimait être contre ses boobies, la tête dans le creux de son cou. C'était aussi agréable que les étreintes de Mathieu ou Maitre Panda, même plus. Machinalement Aru l'enlaça tendrement et remit la casquette du _gameur_ en place. Son regard dévia du jeune garçon dans ses bras pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Cette maison et ces habitants sont plus qu'étrange…De une ils possèdent tous le même visage, chaque mèche de cheveux semblait être identique. Et c'est impossible qu'ils soient des quintuplés et qu'ils vivent ensemble, ou sinon il y a d'infimes chances, qui sont à oublier. En effet même les vrais jumeaux, ont ensuite des traits distinctifs qui permettent de les différencier, et là, ce n'était pas physiquement le cas. Seul leurs vêtements et leurs personnalités le permettaient. De deux d'après ce qu'elle avait vu, ils agissent toujours bizarrement auprès de Mathieu, comme s'il y avait un lien fort et indestructible et qu'ils le considéraient tous comme leur propre père… Et de trois, elle les trouvait tous attachant à leur manière.

Le Panda l'attirait avec ses petites oreilles et son côté trop _kawaii,_ le hippie et son esprit à l'ouest lui donnait envie dans savoir plus, elle ressentait une puissante aura noire chez le Patron qui la captivait et le Geek, c'était cette petite étincelle, qu'elle avait vu dans son regard, quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Et elle se demandait, comment Mathieu pouvait vivre aussi tranquillement avec eux et s'en occuper. Oui ce n'était malheureusement pas aussi simple… Alnia le sentait, le savait, si elle sympathisait avec quelqu'un d'autre que le g _ameur,_ elle en tomberait sûrement amoureuse, d'une autre manière.

« Et merde ! » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Son chéri sursauta et se tourna vers elle, perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Sourit-elle

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, assurément, je pensais juste à la fois où j'avais laissé mon petit Frère devant Patrick Sébastien et ça a commencé à parler de fouet…mais bon ce n'est pas important ! explique-t-elle.

-Aru ?

-Oui mon petit Geek ? Questionna-t-elle, d'un ton doux.

-Tu me promets de jamais me mentir ? » Murmura-t-il faiblement, la voix tremblante.

Alnia le regarda de long en large pendant quelques instants. Il avait peur, peur qu'elle ne lui dise pas la vérité et qu'elle parte un beau jour sans prévenir. Elle lui sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue. Le _gameur_ rougit et prit une jolie teinte rosée. Elle se rapprocha doucement pour déposer un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Et d'une douce voix elle lui susurra :

« Oui je te le promets, après tout t'es mon petit geek d'amour. »

 ** _A suivre!_**

* * *

 _Et c'est sur cette pointe de guimauve que nous nous quittons! Voilà en espérant que cela vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et autres c'est toujours sympathiques!_

 _Bonne journée et bisou!_

 _Agathou_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour tout le monde! Me voici donc pour un nouveau chapitre! Tu vois Aru je l'ai publié dans les temps x) Bon soit un peu tard mais le latin c'est long à apprendre! Bref sur ceux bonne lecture et merci encore de suivre et com's!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien, même pas Aru, sniff, si ça gêne je supprime._**

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 :_

 _« Oui je te le promets, après tout t'es mon petit geek d'amour. »_

Depuis ces mots le _gameur_ ne cessait de la regarder, oubliant rapidement le film, qui était pourtant un de ses préférés. Non, les mots de Alnia le perturbait…Il avait pu déceler un mensonge…et pas un petit…Non, avec le temps il savait ce qui était juste ou mal.

Dans cette famille de toute façon tout le monde lui cachait la vérité… Maitre Panda rougissait dès qu'il venait dans sa chambre pour demander un câlin, quand il était sur son ordinateur, le kigurumi défait. Il lui bafouillait à chaque fois qu'il écoutait de la musique. Ou même quand il voyait des suçons dans le cou de Mathieu ou ses problèmes de déplacement et que celui-ci lui répondait qu'il était simplement tombé dans les escaliers ou une bêtise du genre. Et le Hippie et le Patron, ils n'osaient pas, l'un totalement stone ne mentait jamais et l'autre par peur de se faire encore plus taper.

Il le savait et il n'aimait pas, vraiment pas. Ce genre de moment terriblement gênant où il avait rapidement des quiproquos et regards perdus dans le vide. Mais, ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'est qu'elle lui avait menti, peut-être pour son bien, mais elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse…

Et pour lui, ça comptait. Aru est la première personne à qui, il s'attache et ressent quelque chose autre que les membres de sa famille. Alnia sentit le lourd regard appuyé sur son visage. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir son chéri le voir, triste et déçu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien, il se fait tard c'est tout…

-Ah…tu veux que je rentre chez moi… ?

-N-non, si ça ne te gênes pas je voudrais bien que tu restes manger….-il murmura- dormir aussi….

-C'est vrai ?! S'exclama-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

-Oui, mais faut que je demande à Mathieu d'abord. Si, tu es d'accord bien sûr. Avoua-t-il, rouge.

-Bien sûr que je veux passer du temps avec toi et rester ici ! En plus, je ne sais pas, mais il se dégage une aura rassurante ici, j'aime bien. »

Le geek n'avait pas écouté la suite, il était déjà parti en courant. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement, esquiva le beatnik par terre et courut jusqu'à son créateur. Celui-ci était à moitié avachi sur le canapé, les joues rouges, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille et le tee-shirt à moitié remit. Le _gameur_ tourna la tête pour voir s'il avait une trace du criminel mais ne le vit pas. Il soupira et avança prudemment vers le sofa.

« Mathieu ? Souffla-t-il.

-Qu-quoi ? Quémanda-t-il, en sursautant. »

Il vit le schizophrène se remettre droit, placer ses mèches brunes en place, calmer sa respiration et mettre la couverture un peu mieux sur sa partie basse.

« -Est-ce que Alnia peut manger et dormir ici ? Continua-t-il d'une petite voix et une bouille trop mignonne.

-Et bien…. »

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Oui je suis très sadique de finir cela comme ça ^^ Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à reviews! Sur ceux bonne fin de soirée!_

 _Biz_


	16. Chapter 16

_Salut la compagnie! J'ai respecté mes délais et c'était pas simple! En déplacement toute la journée mais j'ai réussi! Voilà ce chapitre 16! Merci de com's et regarder ça fait plaisir ^^ Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Non je ne possède même pas Aru, si ça gêne je supprime!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 16 :_

 _« -Est-ce que Alnia peut manger et dormir ici ? Continua-t-il d'une petite voix et une bouille trop mignonne._

 _-Et bien…._

-S'il te plaît ! supplia-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée…tu sais geek, on n'a pas souvent des invités pour de bonnes raisons….expliqua-t-il, gêné.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit de ramener du monde alors que tout le monde a le droit ?! Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas ! De toute façon personne ne m'aime ! Je ne sers à rien ! Je vais fuguer et ne plus jamais revenir ! » Cria-t-il, en pleure.

Il sentit deux bras enlacer sa fine taille. Instantanément il se calma, rouge. Il renifla faiblement. Les doigts de son créateur enlevèrent sa casquette pour caresser ses mèches de cheveux.

« C'est bon t'as gagné, elle peut rester…souffla Mathieu

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais, t'es chiant, je ne peux pas te dire non quand tu fais ça ! marmonna-t-il.

-Merci Mathieu, je t'aime ! répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

-La ferme sale gosse, c'est déloyal ça ! Vous aimez tous jouer avec mes nerfs bordel ! dit le schizophrène.

-Y'a pas qu'avec ça qu'on aime jouer gamin. » Renchérit le criminel, d'une voix plus suave que d'habitude.

Leur créateur sursauta, rouge. Il se tourna vers sa sombre personnalité, avec un regard froid. Il avait parfaitement compris le pourquoi du comment et il se retenait d'aller lui montrer le fond de sa pensée !

« Geek,tu peux aller dire à Aru qu'elle reste là pour la soirée. Tu vas lui préparer un lit ? » Demanda gentiment le brun.

Le _gameur_ acquiesça et courut en haut pour prévenir sa Alnia que tout était parfait ! Il allait pouvoir rester encore avec elle…et….dormir aussi….Soudainement ses joues s'empourprèrent. Non, il ne devait pas commencer à penser cela sous peine de ressembler encore plus à la couleur de son tee-shirt ! Pendant qu'il se posait autant de question, en bas, se suivait une conversation tout aussi particulière.

« T'es malade de dire ce genre de conneries devant lui! T'es taré bordel !s'exclama Mathieu, face à son double.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure… »Répondit le Patron, un rictus non-dissimulé aux lèvres.

L'homme en noir se fit brutalement plaqué contre le mur par son créateur, ne semblant pas être amusé.

« Ecoutes-moi bien, je ne le répéterais pas deux fois ! Je t'interdis de faire quelque chose au gosse ou à sa meuf ! Tu m'entends ?! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?! demanda-t-il, d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

-Oui très bien…répondit le criminel, calme et coopératif.

-Bien. »

Le schizophrène lâcha sa personnalité, de mauvaise humeur. Il ne voulait pas que son petit sale gosse ait des problèmes à cause de l'autre taré… Non, il savait très bien que son alter-égo n'allait pas rester à rien faire et se tourner les pouces, il devait le surveiller ce soir…pour éviter qu'il fasse une connerie…

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Mais qu'est-ce que le Patron prépare?! Best Intrigue Ever xD merci encore d'avoir lu! J'espère que vous avez aimé, surtout toi Aru!_

 _Biz et bonne soirée !_

 _Agathou_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour. Je tiens juste à dire un petit mot avant de commencer. Oui je ne suis pas venue sur ce forum depuis deux semaines. Que cela soit en lecteur ou auteur. Mais, ça fait du bien! De pas se prendre la tête à se poser des questions, du style, "il faut que je publie cela" ou autre. Et, en plus, j'ai du déménager, oui encore, et j'ai fini! Mais, je suis de retour et cette fois plus de pause! Sur ceux je vous présente le 17 ème chapitre, qui annonce mon grand retour xD! Façon de parler bien sûr, surtout quand on fait 1m60_

 ** _Disclaimer: malheureusement je ne possède personne...Aru tu veux pas que je t'achète? J'ai un Geek si tu veux..._**

* * *

 _Chapitre 17 :_

 _Le schizophrène lâcha sa personnalité, de mauvaise humeur. Il ne voulait pas que son petit sale gosse ait des problèmes à cause de l'autre taré… Non, il savait très bien que son alter-égo n'allait pas rester à rien faire et se tourner les pouces, il devait le surveiller ce soir…pour éviter qu'il fasse une connerie…_

« Aru ! Aru ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! » S'écria le geek, le sourire aux lèvres.

La brune se retourna vers son chéri en sursautant. Elle avait lâché ce qu'elle avait en mains. Le cadre photo tomba, heureusement, sur le lit et non à terre. Elle n'avait pu détourner son regard de la photo. Sur ce petit bout de pellicule se trouvait la Famille Sommet au grand complet. On pouvait y voir 8 visages, identiques, l'expression différente pour chacun. Elle était arrivée à discerner Mathieu, Le Hippie, Le Geek, Le Patron, Maitre Panda et un homme qu'elle avait entrevu. Les deux autres c'était plus compliqué. Un vêtu d'une blouse blanche et un air concentré au visage, l'autre portait une perruque blonde et un tee-shirt my little poney. Malgré les apparences ils avaient tous l'air heureux.

Le _gameur_ se précipita vers elle, il récupéra le cadre et le reposa doucement où il était, c'est-à-dire, sur sa table de chevet. Il se tourna vers Alnia, qui bafouillait quelques excuses, penaude.

« Tu peux rester dormir et manger ! C'est cool non ? dit-il, en venant contre elle.

-Oui ! C'est trop bien ! Je vais pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec toi ! Mais…dit… comment ça se fait que vous soyez autant ? Je veux dire encore des quintuplés d'accord mais là… »

Le sourire du geek se fana. Il baissa la tête, embarrassé. Devait-il lui avouer la vérité ? Lui dire que toute était une mascarade ? Qu'il s'est retrouvé sous la pluie, non par bêtise, mais parce qu'il était une victime ? Qu'il ne connaissait pas l'amour, ou du moins que de nom ? Que quoiqu'il fasse il se retrouvera seul avec sa main droite ?

« Je….Je…. marmonna-t-il, perdu

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment humain…avoua-t-il

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas…tu as un corps, des émotions…

\- Je suis une des personnalités de Mathieu, son côté faible, pleurnichard et fragile…il nous a donné un corps, un esprit, un toit, de l'amour, tout comme des vrais humains ! Mais, on est né de l'esprit d'un fou… »

Aru resta sans voix, alors il lui avait menti ?! Mais quelle est la différence après tout ? Il pense, ressent, dort, mange, vit par lui-même !

« Si tu veux partir et plus jamais me revoir je comprendrai…

-Et puis quoi encore ! Ecoute Geek, je m'en fiche de savoir d'où tu viens et toute ces choses. Je sais qui tu es et ce que tu es à mes yeux et ça me suffit amplement. » Déclara-t-elle.

Alnia prit le menton du g _ameur_ en lui souriant tendrement. Elle l'embrassa doucement. L'espace d'un instant le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, juste pour les contempler.

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Je m'excuse pour cette attente. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ^^ Sur ceux bonne soirée_

 _Biz!_

 _Agathou_


	18. Chapter 18

_Salut la compagnie! Pardonnez-moi du retard mais en proposant mon aide pour ranger ma nouvelle maison, dans la forêt, j'ai oublié le facteur "non internet" ^^. Oui je ne suis pas vraiment douée. Bref sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce 18ème chapitres!_

 ** _Disclaimer: après plusieurs tentatives je ne possède personne...j'suis triste...si ça gêne je supprime._**

* * *

 _Chapitre 18 :_

 _Alnia prit le menton du gameur en lui souriant tendrement. Elle l'embrassa doucement. L'espace d'un instant le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, juste pour les contempler._

Ils se sortirent après un long baiser langoureux, rassurés.

« Mais, comment vous faites pour vivre tous ensemble comme ça ? demanda Alnia, curieuse.

-Oh bha…euh…c'est très simple…je sais pas vraiment…avoua-t-il, penaud.

\- Parce que vous avez l'air tous différent, donc je me demande comment ça se fait que vous vous entendez si bien. Continua-t-elle.

-C'est grâce à Mathieu qu'on s'entend si bien. On est chacun une partie de lui, on est comme rattachés. Enfin, je crois. Déclara-t-il, gêné.

-Ah bon ? C'est trop cool ça ! Ta famille est vraiment géniale ! » S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillant.

Le Geek sourit, les joues rouges. Il se leva timidement. Aru le suivit du regard, interloquée. Elle le vit revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un matelas, un drap, une couette et des oreillers.

« C'est pour ce soir. » Précise-t-il, en faisant le lit.

Le g _ameur_ revint s'assoir une fois ceci fini. Il vit la petite mine déçue d'Alnia. Intrigué, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la questionna du regard.

« Je pensais qu'on allait dormir ensemble… »

Soudain, le geek devint aussi rouge que son tee-shirt. Il baissa la tête, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se recula, trébucha sur ses propres pieds et s'écroula à terre. Instantanément, Aru courut vers lui et le colla contre elle.

« Ça va ?Tu t'es pas fait mal ? Mon petit Geek ?

-Gha…nya…boobies…gtghtyjrete….bugga-t-il.

-Euh Geek ? Geek ?! Geek ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Paniqua-t-elle, en le secouant.

Elle vit une tête connue arriver vers eux. L'homme en kigurumi vint arriver à leur hauteur. Maitre Panda prit son « petit frère » dans ses bras et lui colla une gifle monumentale, sans succès.

« Geek tu te calmes sinon j'appelle le Patron et, je lui laisse champ libre ! prévint-il.

-AHHHHHH!Non s'il te plait, pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ! Je veux pas qu'il fasse ça encore une fois ! Implora-t-il, en larme.

-Doucement, je rigolais, il ne va rien te faire, c'était juste pour que tu arrêtes de bloquer. Déclara-t-il

-Merci maître. » Répondit-il en se collant contre le torse de son aîné.

Aru observait ce spectacle, attendrie. Le chanteur devait sûrement être le grand frère, le plus gentil et le plus doux. Elle resta comme ceci un instant avant de reprendre son chéri dans ses bras. Ses mains passèrent dans les cheveux du _gameur_ pour le rassurer.

« C'est pas tout ça mais je vais aller faire à manger. Déclara l'ursidé en se relevant.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non ça ira, restez là tous les deux tranquillement. Je vais faire des sushis et des rouleaux de printemps je pense. Expliqua-t-il.

-Trop cool ! J'adore la nourriture japonaise en plus ! Continua Aru, enthousiasme.

-Comme quoi. Bon à plus tard vous deux ! » Conclut-il.

Et Maitre Panda partit laissant nos deux amoureux transis, seuls, dans leur petite bulle.

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Les choses vont se corser après! J'ai déjà une petite idée pour la suite ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!_

 _Bonne soirée._

 _Biz, Agathou._


	19. Chapter 19

_Salut tout le monde! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre! J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé Aru, et , en plus j'ai pimenté un peu l'histoire! Vous verrez ;) Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Personne m'appartient je suis triste, donc si ça gêne je supprime._**

* * *

 _Chapitre 19 :_

 _Et Maitre Panda partit laissant nos deux amoureux transis, seuls, dans leur petite bulle._ Alnia sourit puis se rappela soudainement de quelques choses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le geek

-J'ai pas d'affaire pour dormir ! Il faut que j'aille en chercher ! répondit-elle, paniquée.

-Tu ne peux pas demander à ta colocataire d'aller t'en emmener ? Continua-t-il en voyant sa chérie se déplacer vers la porte.

-Ah oui, ce n'est pas bête. Je vais l'appeler, je reviens. » Annonça-t-elle.

Aru prit son téléphone et sortit de la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se déplaça dans le salon pour être plus tranquille. Elle aperçut l'homme en noir fumer distraitement dans le canapé. Elle se joint à lui, timidement. Elle le détailla silencieusement. Et cet homme, quel côté était-il ? Il ne semblait en aucun cas gentil et rassurant…

Il jeta un regard à la brune qui se posa à côté de lui, nullement intéressé. Il écrasa sa cigarette pour en allumer une autre. Il se tourna vers elle, dans un geste calculé.

« C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh euh…il faut juste que je passe un coup de fil…rougit-elle.

-Et donc ? Continua-t-il.

-Ri-rien... »

Elle se leva et composa le premier numéro dans son répertoire. Elle n'attendit que quelques instants avant qu'une voix féminine se fasse entendre.

 _*Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _*Agathe ? Je dors chez le Geek, tu pourrais m'apporter mon kigurimi et ma trousse de toilette ?_

 _*Maintenant ?!_

 _*S'il te plaît !_

 _*Bon d'accord…envoie-moi l'adresse par texto, j'arrive._

 _*Merci !_

Alnia raccrocha et envoya l'endroit où elle se trouvait en soupirant. Elle n'aimait pas dormir chez des gens sans ses affaires. Elle sentit un regard insistant sur son dos, qui lui arracha un frisson. Elle se tourna pour voir le criminel l'observer, un sourire aux lèvres. Instantanément elle détourna le regard. Pourquoi était-elle aussi gênée ?

« Dites… Commença-t-elle, penaude

-Humrf ?

-Vous représentez quel côté de Mathieu ? »

Le Patron, s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa clope. Comment ? Le gamin avait balancé la vérité ? Il reprit difficilement sa respiration et fixa d'un regard froid la brune, qui pâlit. Il se leva et s'approcha, une aura menaçante derrière lui.

« Pardon ? Je crois avoir malentendu…Répète un peu ta question. Feula-t-il, la voix étrangement calme.

-J-j'ai r-rien dit…répondit-elle, tremblante.

-Si, tu m'as bien dit, quel côté de Mathieu je représente ? Non ? Alors, le gamin se trouve une copine et il déballe tout ? Comme c'est intéressant ! Je suis sûr que Mat' sera ravis de l'entendre. Sourit-il.

-Non il n'y est pour rien ! C'est ma faute, j'ai trouvé une photo de votre famille et je lui ai demandé c'est tout. Ne dites-rien s'il vous plait. Explique-t-elle.

-A une seule condition alors.

 ** _A suivre!_**

* * *

 _Voilà! Bonjour suspens! J'espère que cela vous a plu! On se dit à dans 2-3jours!_

 _Biz et bonne soirée_

 _Agathou_


	20. Chapter 20

_Salut tout le monde! Et bim 10K words! Et c'est qu'un début, enfin je pense x) Je rigole Aru, ta fic va durer jusqu'à ce que j'ai plus d'idée! Et là j'suis bien lancée. Sur ceux voici le chapitre 20! Et un grand merci aux lecteurs anciens et nouveaux, c'est cool :)_

 ** _Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, si ça gêne je supprime._**

* * *

 _Chapitre 20 :_

 _« Non il n'y est pour rien ! C'est ma faute, j'ai trouvé une photo de votre famille et je lui ai demandé c'est tout. Ne dites-rien s'il vous plait. Explique-t-elle._

 _-A une seule condition alors._

-Je-je vous écoute…. Murmura Alnia, terrifiée.

-Que tu le détruises.

-Pa-pardon ? Souffla-t-elle, éberluée.

-Après comment, tu te débrouilles, je m'en fou, j'veux juste qu'il soit brisé. Sourit le criminel.

-M-mais, je ne peux et veux pas lui faire du mal ! Et encore moins de la peine ! s'exclama Aru, faiblement.

-C'est soit cela soit je me fais le plaisir de dire tout à Mat'. » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

La brune eut un mouvement de recul, les joues rouges. Un indésirable frisson parcourût son échine en même temps que sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement.

« P-pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi le faire souffrir ? »Questionna-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

Le rictus du Patron s'agrandit de plus bel. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette, posa la sucette à cancer entre ses lèvres, et l'alluma d'un geste lent et mesuré. Son regard se posa sur celui d'Alnia.

« Tu me demandais tout à l'heure quelle partie du gamin j'étais non ? Je vais être gentil et te répondre. Je suis tous ses vices, son mauvais côté, sa partie sombre. Alors voir la douleur des autres, ça m'excite grandement ! Surtout de lui, il crie et pleure comme jamais ! expliqua-t-il, la voix rauque.

-M-mais c'est votre frère…

-Mon frère ? C'est pitoyable gamine. Tu crois vraiment qu'on est une famille ?! Non, en aucun cas. La seule chose qui me relit à ces incapables c'est le schizophrène et c'est tout. Renchérit-il.

-V-vous êtes un monstre….Peine Aru à répondre.

-Je préfère Démon, même si le terme monstre me convient aussi. »

L'homme en noir éteignit le mégot consumé, le même sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors gamine ? Tu acceptes ou non ? demanda-t-il.

-Je….je….non…je ne peux pas dire oui à ça….

-Soit, Mathieu sera aux anges d'apprendre que son petit geek, le gamin innocent et candide, qui, après des années de plaisir solitaire c'est enfin trouvé une gonzesse. Et, qui a raconté le secret qu'on arrive à cacher depuis le début….à ….une….putain…de…GAMINE ?! Je suis sûr que ça lui fera le plus grand bien ! » Cria-t-il.

Instantanément Le présentateur fut alerté par le bruit. Il accourut en bas et inspecta chaque partie de la pièce.

« Ça va pas d'hurler comme ça ?! T'as un problème ? dit-il en observant son double,inquiet.

-Tu seras heureux de savoir ce que le gamin a dit à sa gonzesse…commença le criminel.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le Patron jeta un regard à Aru, comme un dernier appel. Elle déglutit difficilement et réfléchit rapidement.

« Et…bien…je…il… tenta-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Il…m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! «

Alnia acquiesça faiblement à ce propos pour conclure l'accord avec le criminel qui souriait.

« C'est mignon ! D'où tu me fais descendre pour ça toi ?! grogna Mathieu à l'égard de son double.

-Pour te faire chier ? »

Le jeu avait déjà commencé…

 ** _A suivre!_**

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez bien aimé! Le prochain chapitre sera là Dimanche pas avant, j'aurai pas internet, oui c'est triste. Sur ceux n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com's._

 _Biz et bonne soirée!_

 _Agathou_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello tout le monde! Désolée de pas avoir publié plutôt ma petite Aru , surtout pour ton anniv, mais pas eu le temps. Donc je vous présente le chapitre 21, en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent autant! Si tu as des choses à me dire pour le prochain chap n'hésite pas, surtout pour la suite x) Et oui j'ai mis un peu de Matron, parce que j'ai le droit et que c'est cool._

 ** _Disclaimer: Si ça gêne je supprime!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 21 :_

 _Le jeu avait déjà commencé…_

« Pardon ? Tu me fais bouger de mon lit après des nuits blanches pour me faire chier ?! T'es sérieux Patron ? grogna Mathieu, passablement énervé.

-Tu veux que je te détende ?-il se rapprocha jusqu'à parvenir à l'oreille de son créateur- je connais un très bon moyen pour ça. » Susurra-t-il.

Le criminel passa rapidement une main sous le tee-shirt du brun pour caresser ses côtes. Le présentateur de SLG se sortit en prenant une teinte rosée. Il lui marmonna quelques mots comme réponse, gêné. Alnia les regardait, une lueur étrange aux coins des yeux. Ils agissaient tranquillement comme si elle ne se trouvait pas là. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, ça lui laissé le temps de cogiter.

Elle avait répondu paniqué un oui au criminel alors qu'elle refusait catégoriquement. Il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait lui dire :

« Bien sûr, je vais briser mon petit geek d'amour avec grand plaisir »

Piéger cet homme allait être plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé ! Elle avait besoin de plan, et un très bon plan. Elle détourna la tête des deux hommes un peu trop proche à son goût. Elle attendit patiemment devant la porte. Soudain on sonna à celle-ci.

« C'est pour moi. » Dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Elle arriva face à sa colocataire qui possédait un petit sac pikachu contenant les affaires de Aru.

« Voilà ! J'espère que j'ai rien oublié. Déclara Agathe.

-Merci ! Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide ! supplia-t-elle.

-Pour quoi au juste ?

-Je vais t'expliquer rapidement mais tu me promets de rien dire ?

-J'ai que ça à faire de ma vie... Bon alors c'est quoi ?

-Et bien tu vois le Geek ? Et bien enfaite c'est une des personnalités de Mathieu. Commença-t-elle

-Wait…Mathieu Sommet de SLG ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je crois oui..enfin bref et donc je suis dans la merde parce que j'ai conclu un marché avec le Patron. Continua Alnia.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Enfaite le Geek m'a raconté la vérité mais il n'aurait jamais dû le dire. Alors le Patron me promet de rien dire à Mathieu en échange je dois rompre avec mon chéri. Mais je ne veux pas ! J'ai besoin de tes conseils ! Finit-elle.

-Ah je vois…trouve son point faible et exploite-le avant lui. Allez j'y vais ! » Conclut Agathe en partant.

Aru se retrouva seule. Elle rentra dans l'appartement en soupirant. Elle chercha rapidement du regard les deux hommes sans les trouver…. Curieux. Elle repartit tranquillement en haut pour rejoindre le _gameur_ qui l'attendait.

« Ca va ? Tu es toute pâle. Dit-il, stressé.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit-elle.

-Sûr ?

-Bien sûr ! Dit mon petit Geek…est-ce que ton frère en noir il a un point faible ? »

Instantanément le g _ameur_ blêmît, il reprit difficilement contenance après des minutes de réflexion.

-Je….je crois savoir…

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Je te laisse le choix du "point faible" si tu veux bien sûr, sinon je m'en occupe =) Sur ceux bonne soirée!_

 _Biz_

 _Agathou~_


	22. Chapter 22

_Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce 27 avril 2016! Je vous présente le 22ème chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Ma petit n'Aru t'as quand même des idées saugrenues x) Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: possède personne, ça gêne je supprime!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 22 :_

 _« Je…je crois savoir…souffla le Geek, tout bas._

-Je t'écoute. Répondit Alnia, attentive.

-Et bien….il ne sait pas faire ses lacets. » **(1)**

Aru le regarda de bas en haut, dépitée et légèrement paniquée. D'où c'est un point faible ? C'est stupide ? Et un tout petit peu mignon mais ce n'est pas quelque chose à exploiter !

« Euh….t'as pas autre chose ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas….avoua le g _ameur,_ penaud.

-Tu n'as même pas une petite idée ? Une toute petite, petite, petite ? Tenta-t-elle.

\- N-non désolé…mais tu peux demander à Maitre Panda, peut-être qu'il pourra t'aider.

-Oh oui merci mon petit Geek d'amour ! » S'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Elle lui laissa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de partir à la recherche du musicien. Elle pensa directement à sa chambre. Sans se perdre, aussi étrange cela soit-il, elle toqua timidement au bâtant en bois. La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur la silhouette de l'ursidé, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh Alnia, que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ? Questionna-t-il.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Il faut que je te demande un truc…supplia-t-elle, avec de grands yeux.

-Oui bien sûr ! »

Le chanteur laissa entrer la jeune fille dans son humble antre. Elle le rejoignit sur son petit canapé noir et vert forêt.

« Alors je t'écoute ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux savoir comment on fait des bébés ?

-Quoi ? Non ! J'ai besoin de savoir si le Patron à un point faible… »

Maitre Panda haussa les sourcils, dubitatif. Mais qu'elle était cette étrange requête ? Il se tourna vers elle, et réfléchit un instant.

« Pourquoi ? Il t'a fait du chantage ?

-Comment tu sais ?!

-C'était évident ! Et alors ? Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il en profite ?

\- Tu ne le dis à personne ? Promis ?

-Oui bien entendu, je sais garder les secrets.

-Et bien je suis au courante pour votre secret et il m'a dit que si je ne rompais pas avec le Geek , il allait le dire à Mathieu ! » Expliqua Aru, en pleure.

L'ursidé devint tout de suite livide, les yeux exorbités. Il la prit tout de même dans ses bras pour la calmer. La brune se détendit au contact du kigurimi et le souffle chaud de l'homme dans son cou.

« Quoi ? Il te l'a dit ?! Normal qu'il te fasse du chantage avec ça ! Marmonna-t-il, étonné.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez tant que ça ne s'apprenne pas ?

-Les médecins, ça n'apprécient pas trop ce qui ne peut pas exister ! On en prendrait plein la gueule ! Vraiment ! C'est pour ça que personne ne vient ici d'habitude, sauf les amis de Mathieu. Si le monde médical l'apprend on servira de cobayes quoi ! expliqua-t-il, d'un ton doux mais paniqué.

-Je comprends oui…tu veux quand même me donner un coup de main ? Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave… dit-elle, tristement

-Je ne vais pas abandonner la seule copine de mon petit frère ! Je suis de la partie !

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 **(1) c'est sur un des recueils de Aru, plus le nom en tête pardon, par une Inconnue ^^**

 _Vous sentez venir l'histoire? J'espère que vous avez aimé! Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne soirée!_

 _Biz_

 _Agathou ~_


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Me voici pour le 23ème chapitre! J'avoue je me suis fait plaisir sur ce chap. Je n'en dis pas plus... Bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Apparemment je possède le corps D'Aru u.u sinon rien._**

* * *

 _Chapitre 23 :_

 _« Je ne vais pas abandonner la seule copine de mon petit frère ! Je suis de la partie !_

-C'est vrai ?! Merci beaucoup ! Sourit Alnia, rassurée

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Je ne vais pas te mentir ou te faire du chantage moi aussi. Répondit Maitre Panda

-J'en avais eu peur….avoua-t-elle.

-Tu as un plan ? Ou tu comptais sur moi ?

-J'aurai bien demandé au geek de faire semblant d'avoir le cœur brisé…commença-t-elle.

-Laisse tomber ! Il ne sait pas mentir et encore moins jouer la comédie !

-Ben….je sais pas alors…souffla-t-elle, déçue.

-Hum…laisse-moi réfléchir….il faudrait le piéger pour lui faire du chantage mais ce sera compliqué….très compliqué… soupira l'ursidé.

-Tu as une piste ? Même un petit truc ? demanda Aru, les yeux pétillants.

-Non désolé, le seul qui puisse savoir quelque chose c'est Mathieu. Avoua-t-il.

-Comment ça se fait que ce soit le seul ?! Vous ne savez rien entre vous ? Questionna-t-elle, hébétée.

-Si si…mais le Patron c'est différent…c'est plus un homme d'action quoi…. » Murmura-t-il, les joues rosées.

Alnia le regarda et soupira, dépitée. Elle le remercia quand même et partit se mettre en pyjama. Celui-ci se composait de son kigurumi légèrement trop grand. Après ceci, elle décida donc de partir encore une fois à la recherche d'informations pour sauver son couple. Son dernier espoir était le maitre de maison et « père » de toutes ses personnalités. Il avança prudemment dans l'appartement et chercha le brun. Elle chantonnait faiblement pour passer le temps.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta, droite comme un i. Elle se trouvait devant la chambre du criminel où des bruits plus qu'étrange se faisaient entendre. Elle tendit l'oreille pour déceler un bout de conversation.

« Pa-patron….j'veux seulement dor –gémissement- dormir…murmura une voix, montant dans les aigus.

-…Tu disais ? On ne parle pas la bouche pleine…Tu veux que j'arrête ? Répondit une autre, plus grave et rauque.

-Ah non…-gémissement- c'est tellement bon… »

Aru déglutit, rouge. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour observer à travers la porte et bien confirmer ses pensées. En effet les deux hommes étaient de dos, et, elle comprenait clairement ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'éloigna précautionneusement et courut le plus loin possible.

« Oh putain, oh putain, oh putain ! Susurra-t-elle, écarlate.

-Alors Aru ? Tu as trouvé Mathieu ? Demanda Maitre Panda.

-Oui…non…peut-être….répondit-elle, encore plus écrevisse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-R-rien…je crois avoir trouvé son point faible mais je ne suis pas sûre….

-C'est vrai ? C'est quoi alors ?! Quémanda l'ursidé.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire sinon ça gâcherait tout…mais si ça ne marche pas tu le seras rapidement. Expliqua-t-elle, en s'asseyant. »

Le chanteur partit tranquillement pour finir le repas du soir. Alnia attendit patiemment que l'homme en noir arrive vers elle. Elle eut un sourire au coin à sa mine intriguée.

« J'ai un nouveau marché. »

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Je sais pas si je dois être désolée ou fière pour ça mais xD Bref bonne soirée!_

 _Biz_

 _Agathou ~_


	24. Chapter 24

_Salut tout le monde! Bon j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire je peux donc publier. J'ai profiter de mon mercredi et jeudi ^^ Merci de suivre cette fic, c'est cool. Sur ceux bonne lecture pour ce 24ème Chapitre!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Alnia m'appartient haha! Ah bha non...même pas le Patron? *sniff* si ça gêne je supprime._**

* * *

 _Chapitre 24 :_

 _« J'ai un nouveau marché. »_

Le Patron fixa Aru, incrédule. Il fronça les sourcils en marmonnant quelques mots sans grand sens. Son regard la dévisagea de bas en haut.

« Et en quel honneur tu oses me demander ça ? Questionna-t-il, froidement.

-Parce que je sais quelque chose, qui, je suis sûre ne te fera pas plaisir que cela se sache. Sourit-elle.

-Je peux bien t'écouter, j'ai bien envie de savoir ce que tu dis. » Déclara-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

Alnia soupira un coup pour reprendre contenance. Son visage se ferma et elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais ce que tu fais avec Mathieu. » Dit-elle, le plus naturellement possible.

Une grimace apparue une fraction de seconde sur les lèvres du criminel. Il la regarda et sourit mauvaisement.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelques choses à faire ? C'est mignon gamine.

-Ah bon ? Même si tout le monde apprend que tu lui fais des…. ? » Tenta-t-elle, rouge.

Elle vit avec effroi la mine neutre de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci avait agrandit encore un peu plus son rictus. Il souffla la fumée de sa cigarette sur sa petite bouille et écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier.

« Faut sucer pour réussir….et c'est avec ça que tu voulais me faire changer d'avis ? Questionna-t-il, méchamment.

-Euuuuuuuuh oui ? » Commença-t-elle à paniquer.

Elle n'avait en aucun cas prévu que tout cela se passe comme cela. Oui, elle avait eu l'espoir qu'il accepte et qu'il l'écoute. Mais non, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. L'homme ne noir avança lentement vers elle, jusqu'à lui faire face.

« Je….je…dit-elle, en se reculant à chaque pas.

-On ne fait pas de chantage au Patron gamine. » Grinça-t-il, d'un ton sans appel.

Aru jeta un regard paniqué autour d'elle. Oui, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était coincée sur le canapé avec lui qui lui faisait face. Et surtout, personne autour.

« C-c'était une blague hein ? Tenta-t-elle.

-Mais oui bien sûr et je vais te croire. T'inquiète pas je vais oublier tout ça et même ma précédente proposition….mais….

-Mais ?

\- Il y a forcément un échange à avoir. Dit-il, avec un sourire carnassier

-Et….t-tu veux qu-quoi ?

-Toi.

-Moi ? M-moi ? Bafouilla-t-elle, penaude.

-Oui gamine, toi et ta virginité bien sûr. »

Alnia commença à trembler, apeurée. Elle pria pour que n'importe qui arrive, même Mathieu elle en serait ravie ! C'est Maitre Panda qui débarqua en trombe, ces instincts d'animaux réveillés. Les deux hommes se fixèrent tels deux bêtes enragées.

« Tu désires la chinoise ? Une petite baise ? Je suis un peu occupé là.

-Laisse la tranquille. Répondit-il, les joues rouges.

-Et pourquoi ? Elle rompt un contrat et me fait du chantage. Expliqua-t-il, en maintenant Aru contre le dossier.

\- Et si on en fait un ensemble ? Tenta-t-il.

-Tu peux toujours proposer.

-Tu tires un trait sur tout ce qui c'est passé et en échange….

 ** _A suivre!_**

* * *

 _Bim suspens! Oui je sais je suis méchante d'arrêter là. Je laisse vos petits cerveaux imaginer la suite. Ca me fait rire de recevoir des "méchantes" en com's parce que je coupe là x) Bref passez une bonne soirée!_

 _Biz_

 _Agathou ~_


	25. Chapter 25

_Salut tout le monde! Vous allez bien? Me voici donc aujourd'hui, en ce 8 mai, pour vous présenter le chapitre 25! Ca n'a aucun rapport avec la Victoire de 1945 x) Dommage... Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 _ **Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient sauf Aru, je vous l'avais dit que j'allais l'avoir.**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 25 :_

 _-Tu tires un trait sur tout ce qui s'est passé et en échange…._ dit Maitre Panda en soufflant.

-En échange ?

\- Je ne dis pas à Mathieu tes petites soirées quand il n'est pas là avec des mafieux et des putes.

\- Cherche autre chose la chinoise. J'peux très bien lui dire que tu vas au zoo pour baiser avec des pandas. Répondit le Patron en haussant les épaules.

-T'avais promis de pas le dire !

-Je sais. » Sourit-il

L'ursidé chercha quelques instants avant de sourire, il avait trouvé.

« Je ne dis pas à Mathieu que tu as un crush sur lui. » Dit-il simplement.

Le criminel mordit sa lèvre intérieure, il était pris au piège. Il pouvait toujours nier mais mentir à son créateur était une autre paire de manche…

« Alors ?

-T'as gagné la chinoise, je ferai rien à la gonzesse...

-Merci de ta collaboration. Si tu la touches ou autre j'vais balancer à Mat' ça et que tu emmerdes la copine du petit. J'suis sûr il en sera ravie ! » Conclut Maitre Panda

L'homme en noir râla faiblement et partit du salon, non sans un dernier regard.

« Merci…Souffla Alnia, rassurée.

-De rien c'est normal. Bon j'ai utilisé mon seul batman...euh joker…

-Comment t'as su ?

-J'ai bluffé…je n'étais pas sûr donc il suffisait de voir s'il répondait ou non…C'était quoi ton idée de départ ?

-La même mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me croire de toute façon…soupira-t-elle.

\- Maintenant que tu n'es plus embêtée par ce genre de chose tu peux retourner voir le geek. On va pas tarder à manger.

-Merci Panda ! »

Aru partit tranquillement en haut, où le _gameur_ perdu l'attendait. Elle lui accorda un grand sourire et vint l'embrasser langoureusement. Toute cette histoire était terminée, elle allait enfin pouvoir être tranquille avec son chéri. Celui-ci n'omit rien et l'enlaça en même temps. Ils se sortirent en entendant un petit : « à table ! » du chanteur.

Ils descendirent en bas. Le hippie mangeait la table, parce que c'est cool. Le Patron boudait, les bras croisés. Mathieu se trouvait à côté et souriait amusé. Maitre Panda arriva, les bras chargés de nourriture. Il s'assit entre le beatnik et Alnia.

« Bon ap tout le monde ! Dit-il

-Bon appétit. » Répondit ceux-ci.

Ils commencèrent à manger dans un calme étrange. Ce qui n'échappa pas au présentateur qui sentait quelques tensions.

« Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

-N-non pas du tout. Répondit l'ursidé, penaud.

-Mouais….Vous voulez faire quoi ce soir vous deux ?

-Euh…je sais pas….j'ai pas réfléchi…Avoua le Geek, rouge.

-On peut ne rien faire aussi. Sourit Alnia en prenant discrètement la main du _gameur._

-O-oui c'est vrai…on va rester tous les deux dans ma chambre alors…

-Pense aux capotes alors. » Répondit du tac au tac le criminel.

Ce qui valut une jolie teinte rosée au petit couple et un long soupir exaspéré de leur créateur. Toujours l'esprit déplacé….ou pas ?

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Voilà! Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne soirée!_

 _Biz_

 _Agathou ~_


	26. Chapter 26

_*arrive doucement* Euh Bonjour? J'avoue ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas publié et autre, mais bon, j'ai une vie à côté ^^ Malheureusement j'ai eu (beaucoup) de problèmes familiaux alors l'envie d'écrire ou autre n'y était pas... Sur ce, j'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre qui possède un lemon! Wui Aru je te l'ai dit y'a trois secondes sur Skype mais suprise! Voilà donc ceux qui ne veulent pas lire, ne le faites pas. Bonne lecture_

 ** _Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, si ça gêne je supprime._**

* * *

 _Chapitre 26 :_

 _Ce qui valut une jolie teinte rosée au petit couple et un long soupir exaspéré de leur créateur. Toujours l'esprit déplacé….ou pas ?_

« Non mais t'es sérieux à leur dire ça ? C'est des gamins encore, ils peuvent bien rester ensemble sans rien faire. Dit Mathieu, lassé.

-Des gamins ? Je te rappelle que le gosse à ton âge, c'est pas vraiment un gamin…et puis ça ferait chier que sa gonzesse tombe enceinte quoi ! » Répondit le Patron, en tirant une latte sur sa cigarette.

Ils discutaient que tous les deux. Le repas était terminé et tout le monde vaquait à leur occupation. Maître Panda avait retrouvé sa grotte et ses musiques, le Hippie devait sûrement être dans la salle de bain ou dehors à divaguer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Quant au petit couple, il avait retrouvé la chambre du Geek.

« J'avoue que là-dessus…j'imagine pas la tête du gosse…Sourit-il, amusé.

-Pas d'image d'horreur en tête Mat'. » Conclut le criminel.

Ils continuèrent à parler sur ce sujet avant de dévier sur des sujets banals.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre du g _ameur_ , les deux amoureux s'embrassaient, timidement. Alnia était sur les genoux de son amoureux, les mains derrière son cou. Celui-ci caressait ses cheveux. Ils se séparèrent après un énième instant perdu dans le temps.

« Dis Aru…commença le no-life

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-elle.

-T'as déjà fait l'amour ? »

Les joues d'Alnia devinrent rouges, elle baissa la tête, presque honteuse.

« N-non, jamais…et toi ?

-N-non plus…mais…ça t-te dit qu'on qu'on se fasse des bébés ? Demanda-t-il, écrevisse.

-Euh…o-oui pourquoi pas…si ça te fait plaisir…

-Faut que tu es envie toi aussi, je veux pas te forcer. Expliqua-t-il.

-O-oui, j'ai envie de le faire avec toi. »

 **LEMON (scène de sexe)**

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent tendrement. Aru enleva son tee-shirt et prit les mains de son amoureux pour les amener à sa poitrine. Celui-ci subjugué, ne fit rien pendant quelques instants avant de les caresser, découvrant le grain de peau et la texture. Il passa ses doigts sous son sous-vêtement pour aller titiller ses bouts de chair durcis. Alnia gémit faiblement en l'embrassant. Il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt rouge et sa casquette, l'amenant dans le lit. C'est comme s'il savait quoi faire…Il pressa leurs corps entre eux, découvrant de nouvelle sensation. Ils continuèrent leur baiser bientôt interrompu par la descente de la bouche du geek dans la coup de son amante. Il embrassa cette peau douce, y posant des baisers papillons jusqu'à descendre à ses seins. Il peina à lui enlever son soutif mais y arriva après quelques tentatives qui firent sourire sa chérie.

Il embrassa ses mamelons avant de les prendre en bouche pour les suçoter faiblement. Il entendait de légers gémissements lui indiquant de continuer. Il reprit ses intentions en amenant sa main au bas de son amoureuse. Il défie le bouton de son short et posa ses doigts sur ses cuisses, exécutant des cercles invisibles. Sous ses caresses Aru lâchait des soupirs et autres petits bruits érotiques. Elle aussi devait faire quelque chose, elle n'allait pas juste apprécier ! Ses mains partirent découvrir le corps du Geek, palpant ses tétons et cajolant ses côtes. Dans un accord commun, ils se débarrassèrent de leur bas, finissant en caleçon et culotte.

« T'es sûre que tu veux continuer ? Demanda le _gameur_

-O-oui, sans aucune hésitation. »

Dans un sourire, le no-life baissa le sous-vêtement de Alnia et effleura son entre-jambe. Du bout de ses doigts, il toucha son clitoris arrachant un petit cri à la fille. Celle-ci lui enleva son boxer et chercha elle aussi à le stimuler. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment, mais ça ne devait pas être très compliqué…

Ils finirent nus, délaissant le reste de leurs habits. Aru inversa les positions se retrouvant sur les hanches de son amoureux. Elle l'observa d'un coup d'œil la verge de son amant qui se durcissait en un rien de temps. Elle la prit en main, maladroitement et fit quelques vas-et-viens à la base de son sexe en frottant le bout de son gland avec ses doigts fins. Le g _ameur_ soupirait de plaisir. Il emmena sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Alnia et y rentra doucement un doigt. Elle arrêta ses mouvements et gémit faiblement. Il continua, y ajoutant un deuxième avant de les bouger au rythme de ceux sur sa verge.

Les gémissements et halètements remplirent la pièce. Ils fermèrent les yeux et virent dans un petit cri. Ils se regardèrent, encore la tête ailleurs et se rapprochèrent lentement pour s'embrasser. Le no-life inversa les positions, finissant sur les hanches de son amoureuse. Il lui fit un petit regard pour savoir s'il continuer ou non, mais un léger hochement de tête l'incita à continuer. Il écarta les jambes d'Alnia et la pénétra, le plus doucement possible. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sous cette douleur qui pulsait dans son corps. Le Geek sursauta et attendit quelques instants.

« J'arrête ?

-N-non vas-y. »

Le _gameur_ acquiesça et s'enfonça au maximum en elle. Il commença à bouger, donnant quelques coups de reins en embrassant ses seins dans des soupirs d'aise et de plaisir. Bien vite, ils jouirent dans un cri.

Après quelques instants, le Geek se sortit et s'allongea à côté d'Aru, encore dans le flou.

« On vient de…Peina-t-il à dire.

-O-oui…tu-tu vas pas m'abandonner maintenant ?

-Non pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je sais pas…maintenant qu'on a fait l'amour tu aurais très bien pu me dire que c'est fini… »Dit-elle, d'un ton triste.

Le _gameur_ lui jeta un regard avant de l'embrasser.

« Jamais je t'abandonnerai, je t'aime Alnia. »

 _Mais...est-ce réellement la vérité ? Aurait-il dû dire jamais ?_

 ** _A suivre!_**

* * *

 _Voilà je m'y remets sérieusement, jusqu'au 1aout, je pars en vacance normalement, si il n'y a pas de grève ou quoi. J'espère que ce lemon vous a plu, je ne suis pas très douée en lemon hétéro, je m'y connais plus en yaois et yuri ^^_

 _Biz et bonne soirée_

 _Agathou~_


End file.
